Elias Koteas
Elias Koteas is a Canadian actor of film and television, best known for his roles in Fallen, The Killing, and as Casey Jones in the first and third live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films. He currently co-stars as Alvin Olinsky on Chicago P.D.. Early life Koteas was born in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, to a father who worked as a mechanic for the Canadian National Railways, and a milliner mother. His parents are both of Greek descent, from the Mani Peninsula and he is fluent in Greek speaker. Koteas attended Vanier College in Montreal before leaving to attend the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York City in 1981, of which he is a 1983 graduate. He was a member of the Academy's 1983–84 Production Company. He also attended the Actors Studio in New York City, where he studied acting under Ellen Burstyn and Peter Masterson. Career While at the AADA, Koteas played Father Rangier in the school's production of The Devils adapted by John Whiting from the Aldous Huxley novel. He was also Paris in The Golden Apple, a musical by John Latouche and Jerome Moross. Koteas played the supporting part of Specialist Pete Deveber in Gardens Of Stone (1987). Koteas is best known for playing the lead role of Thomas Daggett in the American film The Prophecy, as well as the sports-crazed vigilante Casey Jones in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle films. Koteas went on to play the demonically-possessed serial killer Edgar Reese in the Denzel Washington thriller Fallen. He also appeared in John Hughes' Some Kind of Wonderful, Atom Egoyan's The Adjuster, Exotica, Ararat, Terrence Malick's The Thin Red Line and David Cronenberg's Crash. Koteas also made an appearance in Season 4 of The Sopranos as Dominic Palladino, and in the Season 2 finale of House, M.D., in which Koteas plays a man who shoots Dr. Gregory House. The same year, he portrayed "DA Mike Randolf" in the courtroom drama Conviction. Koteas has also appeared in The Greatest Game Ever Played, a Disney biography about a young golfer, as well as the thrillers Skinwalkers in 2006, Zodiac and Shooter in 2007. In May/September 2008, he played the role of "Joe", a bank robber, in the season 4 finale and season 5 premiere of CSI: NY. He also appeared in The Killing on AMC. In 2010, he played major roles in Let Me In, the Matt Reeves re-adaptation of Let the Right One In, and Defendor, a Canadian superhero film starring Woody Harrelson. Koteas played Canadian Forces "Colonel Xavier Marks" on the short-lived series, Combat Hospital. He also appears in Winnie Mandela, a 2011 film about the former wife of Nelson Mandela. In August 2013, it was reported that Koteas had joined the NBC Chicago Fire spin-off Chicago P.D. as a series regular. Koteas plays Alvin Olinsky, a longtime undercover detective in the Intelligence Unit. The character was in uniform with Detective Voight (played by Jason Beghe) and together they share a secret over a fellow cop's death. Filmography - Connections *''My Days of Mercy (2017) *''Chicago Justice ''(2017) (1 episode) with Jon Seda *''Chicago Med ''(2016) (1 episode) with Yaya DaCosta *''Chicago P.D. ''(2014-2016) (92 episodes), with Jon Seda (72 episodes) **With America Olivo in 5 episodes **With Rena Sofer in "Chin Check" **With Stella Maeve in 18 episodes **With Jesse Spencer in "8:30 PM" **With Ray Abruzzo and Michael Nouri in "Never Forget I Love You" *''Chicago Fire ''(2013-2016) (2 episodes), both with Jesse Spencer **With Yaya DaCosta in "On the Warpath" *''Jake Squared ''(2013) *''Devil's Knot ''(2013) with Kristoffer Polaha and Michael Gladis *''The Killing ''(2013) (12 episodes) *''Now You See Me ''(2013) *''The Last Days on Mars ''(2013) *''Unforgettable ''(2012) (1 episode) *''A Very Harold & Kumar Christmas ''(2011) with John Cho and Kal Penn *''Dream House ''(2011) *''Winnie Mandela ''(2011) *''Combat Hospital ''(2011) (13 episodes) **With Christina Cox in "Reckless" *''Lights Out ''(2011) (1 episode) *''Let Me In ''(2010) *''Die ''(2010) *''My Own Love Song ''(2010) *''Shutter Island ''(2010) *''3 Backyards ''(2010) *''The Killer Inside Me ''(2010) with Brent Briscoe *''The Fourth Kind (2009) ''with Enzo Cilenti *''Defendor (2009) '' '' *''I Come with the Rain (2009) *''The Haunting in Connecticut ''(2009) *''Saving Grace ''(2009) (1 episode) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button ''(2008) with Faune A. Chambers and Taraji P. Henson *''CSI: NY ''(2008) (2 episodes) **With Roger Aaron Brown in "Hostage" *''Dark Streets ''(2008) *''Two Lovers ''(2008) with Vinessa Shaw *''The Girl in the Park ''(2007) *''Prisoner ''(2007) *''Shooter ''(2007) *''Zodiac ''(2007) with John Lacy *''American Dad! ''(2005-2006) (2 episodes) **With Curtis Armstrong in "Failure Is Not a Factory-installed Option" **With Matthew Lillard and Ron Livingston in "Homeland Insecurity" *''House, M.D. ''(2006) (1 episode) *''Skinwalkers ''(2006) *''Conviction ''(2006) (1 episode) *''The Big Empty ''(2005) with Hugh Laurie *''The Greatest Game Ever Played ''(2005) *''Traffic ''(2004) *''The Sopranos ''(2002) (1 episode) *''S1m0ne ''(2002) with Ron Perkins *''Ararat ''(2002) *''Collateral Damage ''(2002) *''Shot in the Heart ''(2001) with Lee Tergesen *''Novocaine ''(2001) *''Lost Souls ''(2000) with Julie Ariola *''Harrison's Flowers ''(2000) with David Strathairn and Diane Baker *''Dancing at the Blue Iguana ''(2000) *''Divorce: A Contemporary Western ''(1998) *''The Thin Red Line ''(1998) *''Living Out Loud ''(1998) *''Apt Pupil ''(1998) with Ann Dowd *''Fallen ''(1998) *''Gattaca ''(1997) *''Hit Me ''(1996) with Jack Conley *''Crash ''(1996) *''Sugartime ''(1995) *''Power of Attorney ''(1995) with Andrew Airlie *''The Prophecy ''(1995) *''Camilla ''(1994) *''Exotica ''(1994) *''Cyborg 2: Glass Shadow ''(1993) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III ''(1993) *''Contact ''(1992) *''The Habitation of Dragons ''(1992) *''Chain of Desire ''(1992) with Patrick Bauchau *''The Adjuster ''(1991) *''Almost an Angel ''(1990) *''Look Who's Talking Too ''(1990) *''Desperate Hours ''(1990) with David Morse *''Backstreet Dreams ''(1990) with Sherilyn Fenn *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1990) *''Friends, Lovers & Lunatics ''(1989) *''Blood Red ''(1989) *''Malarek ''(1988) *''Full Moon in Blue Water ''(1988) *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream ''(1988) *''Onassis: The Richest Man in the World ''(1988) with John Kapelos *''Crime Story ''(1988) (1 episode) *''Gardens of Stone ''(1987) with James Earl Jones and D.B. Sweeney *''Some Kind of Wonderful ''(1987) *''One Magic Christmas ''(1985) *''Private Sessions ''(1985) *''Atlantic City ''(1980) Key Roles * Alvin Olinsky on ''Chicago P.D. * Major Roland de Vries in Winnie Mandela * Gary Gilmore in Shot in the Heart * Casey Jones in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Young Aristotle Onassis in Onassis: The Richest Man in the World Trivia * Married to actress Jennifer Rubin from 1987 to 1990 * Has appeared in three films directed by Atom Egoyan * Fluent in English, Greek and French * Dream role - Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Elias Koteas at IMDB Elias Koteas at Wikipedia Fan site This article was the featured article for June, 2016. Category:Actors Category:Season 2 Category:Featured articles